Feelings?
by SangoXKirara
Summary: One Shot:Kagura is the wind demoness, who’s trapped in Naraku’s hold. Inuyasha, the hanyou who’s trapped in his own reality. Will they find what they’re looking for? KaguraInuyasha R&R I just might continue if you do!


Disclaimer: I don't Own Inuyasha

Summary: One Shot ; Kagura is the wing demoness, who's trapped in Naraku's hold. Inuyasha, the hanyou who's trapped in his own reality. Will they find what they're looking for? Kagura/Inuyasha DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE PAIRING!

One question…Why?

It was a cold winter night, the wind blew silently as a few leaves fell from a close by tree, Inuyasha was wide awake, he couldn't sleep he kept dreaming…about her, he knew that if anyone ever found out, they would kill him, But he couldn't help it.

He turned to see Miroku's sleeping form, his hand in the air, he mumbled out something, "san…o please.., mnn children" The silver haired half demon smirked he knew Miroku loved sango, But wasn't sure if she loved him back, since he was a Letcher and all.

Inuyasha sighed inwardly as he stood up, and made his way out of the hut, they were staying at a village, the monk had pulled one of his 'exorcisms' and in return the villagers had agreed to let them stay for the night. He peeped his head into the girls' hut which was right next to the one he shared with Miroku, seeing that they were ok he pulled his head out, and began to walk towards the forest. He stopped about midway, and looked deep into the forest, not searching for anything in particular, but just staring, thinking, and wondering 'I have got to stop this its insane…and even so, She would never love me back….Kami did I just say that, love me back? What the hell….maybe, I do love her…but still I cant _have_ her' he thought, he was battling with the urge to scream out, and to run straight to naraku's fortress and remove her from his presence, she didn't belong there, she hated being his slave, if only there were a way for her to be safe, and free from naraku's grasp.

'Don't worry….' He thought, he turned around and headed towards the door then whispered softly "I'll save you….Kagura" then continued inside

That night he finally caught some sleep….

The next morning everyone was up, gathered their things and headed off. "Thanks very much" kagome said as she and Shippo waved goodbye.

They were on the road again, Inuyasha actually like going different places, instead of staying in one place all the time, in fact, he loved it, there were the sites, the sounds, but most of all a chance of meeting with her.

Everyday he had hoped to encounter a new incarnation, or servant of Naraku, just knowing that Naraku would send Kagura out.

Each battle they shared was more and more satisfying to him.

As they were walking down the lonely dirt path, Inuyasha began to recall the last battle they encountered with Kagura.

_It was a day like any other, Miroku groping, sango gazing, Kagome ranting on, and Shippo playing._

_It was a day like any other, until she came. There was a gust of wind, and she appeared._

"_Hmn, Inuyasha, I am Under Orders from Naraku to take your head. But…"_

"_Damn it Kagura! "She was cut off by Inuyasha's irritated voice._

"_Now now Inuyasha I came to give you good news, but this is how you treat me?" Kagura's tone was a bit strange, she sounded like she meant it._

"_Hey Inuyasha…I decided that im not going to kill you, but instead keep you alive long enough…" she walked up to him, their bodies were inches apart, "to play with you" she said while lifting a lock of his silver hair and twirling it._

_His hair felt like silk that intertwined with her delicate fingers. She placed his hair back in place and stepped away, smiling, Inuyasha hadn't done anything, didn't push her away or back off._

'_hmmn either he's frozen or he enjoyed it' Kagura thought, she looked behind Inuyasha and saw that the Taijiya and monk's mouths were ajar, and the reincarnation of Kikyo was fuming, "Sit" Kagome commanded, Inuyasha slammed into the ground, he didn't care he was stuck in his gaze, his eyes never leaving Kagura's crimson ones, 'they're beautiful' he thought, now noticing he was on the ground he stood up and straightened his posture, he had an urge to walk up to Kagura and do to her what she had done to him, his mind was saying no his face was showing a look that look that said 'im taking you right here right now' but his body never moved, never had this happened to him. _

Inuyasha growled subconsciously

"Inuyasha are you alright?" Sango asked who was walking next to him, she was experienced enough to tell what he was growling about.

She smiled then laughed. "Keh what are you laughing at Sango?" Inuyasha asked while keeping his pace.

"Nothing, I was just thinking about….stuff" she replied then slowly kept her pace, to let the others catch up.

'I wonder if Sango knows….nah she can't possibly' he was cut from his thoughts when a familiar smell came to his sensitive nose. "She's here" he said in a whisper. He turned to his friends and said "hey, let's uh rest, for a while, im going over there to see if I can catch naraku's scent." They all nodded and sat on the grass away from the trail; kagome reached in her backpack and brought out some snacks.

Inuyasha continued in the direction he sensed Kagura, he was careful not to make any noise that would make her move in, he wanted to see a candid side of Kagura, when she was alone, he reached the edge of the woods were her scent was the strongest, she had a exotic scent, of Flowers and the rain, but he could still detect the stench of Naraku, she was his incarnation after all.

He knew she could smell him, but he didn't care "just one glimpse" he whispered, then moved in, he pushed back a few branches and bushes, and there she was, in all her glory, she sat there in the hot spring, she wasn't bathing, but relaxing.

He could only see her face, the steam covered most of what could be seen through the water, he was caught in the moment, staring at the goddess. she was extraordinarily beautiful, and somehow it was thanks to Naraku.

He was brought out of his gaze when he noticed it, the smell, it was blood, he knew who it was coming from and two thoughts rushed to his head, 'is she hurt? Or is she the one doing the hurting' he didn't want to think about it, he just barged through his hiding spot and caught her by surprise, "Inuyasha!" she exclaimed as she stood up, not noticing she was naked still, he didn't care , all he wanted to know was why.

"Kagura what the hell….why…why are you…" he was shocked, he looked over her body, sure it was beautiful and made him want her even more, but her only fault was the cuts and scars that covered her legs, and arms, she looked at him, with tears in her eyes, she dare not let them fall, she had to be strong, after all she was a demoness. Inuyasha couldn't say anything, he just threw his haori off and jumped in the water, he then grabbed her, careful not to hit the freshly opened wounds, and cradled her in his arms, her body pressed firmly against him, he whispered in her ear "Kagura…please…stop, your hurting me, when you do that" he didn't know what took over him, but whatever it was he liked it, he finally had the courage to hold her as he always wanted, ad she didn't reject his comfort, he had always known she had a thing for him, but he never wanted to admit it, if he did, he would be hurt if he ever had to kill her. "Inuyasha…I…I'm sorry, if I hurt you, but Naraku…hurts me, im not allowed to do anything without his permission, I can't even sit down without asking" she took warmth in his body, she had always dreamed of this moment. "Inuyasha…please don't be mad but. I…I think…no…I know…I love you" Inuyasha's eyes popped out of his head,

he was happy that she admitted it, and pulled away to look into her eyes, "Kagura…." He then did something that would make every one really kill him, he pressed his lips to hers, tasting her in full. She groaned slightly as she felt his fingertips run across her bare back. She had wanted this forever,

Inuyasha broke the kiss he was out of breath, and moved close to her ear and whispered "I love you to Kagura" then began at her neck slowly tracing kisses until he reached her shoulder, she felt something hard press against her lower stomach, she smiled, he began to softly kiss lower down her arms and between the crevice of her breasts until she had pushed him away and said" I have to get your scent off of me, Naraku is expecting me back, Inuyasha I'll rendezvous with you again, and im sure you would like to do this again?" she said with a smile, he growled and said "yeah…." He then stood up and got out of the water, then helped Kagura out, "hey Kagura use your wind to dry me off, the others will think Imma freak or something" Kagura got dressed in front of him she didn't care, he had already touched her body, she then nodded and used her wind, within moment he was dry, he walked up to her and gave her a swift yet sweet kiss then started off, "I love you Kagura remember that, and now you have a purpose so please don't hurt yourself anymore…for me, be happy, oh and I will kill Naraku and you will be mine" he told her before walking away completely, he was back at the camp a few minutes later, it had gotten dark and everyone was sleeping he smiled at himself, he was satisfied, and he knew he would see her again…and soon.

Kagura remembered his last words "I will kill Naraku and you will be mine" she smiled and threw her feather in the air, and headed towards the castle.

Okay I know what your all thinking. "You an idiot! Kagura and Inuyasha don't love eachother! Its kagome and Inuyasha!" Well Im sick of hearing "Inuyasha and Kagome" this and "Kagome loves Inuyasha" that, it's stupid. I hate Kagome, and damn well place Inuyasha with Sango, Kikyo with Kagura, or any other person for that fact. So if you do decide to Review…don't mention the whole "that's lame you dumbass hahaha! Kagome and Inuyasha are together you weirdo!" Shit…GOT IT?

Because you shouldn't read a story if you don't like the pairing.


End file.
